True Confessions of a Slytherin
by HyperSpazzng
Summary: Pansy has always been braught up a good little girl, has always lived her life as her parents have told her. This has seemed to work so far... but what about when she starts to venture away from what she's always lived for into her true beliefs, even if t


A/N: This story will probably end up about… eh… 10 chapters or so. That's just a guess, of course- Maybe more, maybe less. I Can't give too much away, I'll just tell you it's about Pansy and a few new realizations. How about you just read the first chapter for me and continue checking in if you like it?

Life has always been simple for me. When I was younger, I was raised to make Mum and Daddy proud. "Be a good girl, Pansy, do well in school, blah blah blah... You're better than the others, make sure they listen to you, blah blah blah... stay away from those half bloods Pansy, they're not worth your time, blah blah blah..."

They never told me to be mean or anything. In fact, I think I was very nice to the people who I was supposed to be nice to. I'd throw the occasional comments at the part bloods, but they deserved it.

When I got to Hogwarts and realized how many part bloods there were, things got harder. I was put into the house that my parents told me was the right one, and of course never had second thoughts about it. I made friends with people who referred to the part bloods as "mudbloods" and treated them like dirt. I still don't like the name mudblood, but I'll use it around my friends once in a while, just to make sure I don't loose my social position. I never used to think half bloods were _that _far below us, but I have a thing for believing what people tell me too easily. By the time I reached fourth year I found myself being nearly as nasty as Draco, (more on him later) even though I knew it wasn't completely right.

Life was good. Get good grades, make good friends, and don't interact with the wrong groups. It all made sense. Around 5th year I figured that since life was so simple, why not add a bit of excitement? I started letting my hair down and doing things I never used to do. I'd party till early morning, I'd let my boyfriends do whatever to me, I'd pull up my skirt a few more inches. On the outside I was a good girl... Pansy Parkison; Model Pureblood, promised good future, all around good looking. But... on the inside I was someone else entirely... Pansy Parkison; young drinker, without virginity, and, in all honesty, not a _true_ pureblood at heart.

Draco had always been my best friend. We met and stuck together in first year, started dating in second, and continued dating on and off until 6th. I told him everything. Well... let me rephrase that. I told him everything until 5th year. I told him first when my mom died, but didn't give him much info. I went to Hogsmead with him. I even... lost my virginity to him. It felt right at the time... but isn't something I talk about much.

One of the biggest problems in my life was my reputation. I never had a problem with it until 5th year. As you might be able to tell, 5th year was a big change for me. I began to doubt the way people looked at me. For all of my life I abided by what people told me. If they told me I should be in Slytherin, I'd be fine with Slytherin. If they told me it was normal to walk around with no clothes and puce hair, I'd probably believe them. When I was 15 I started formulating my own opinions for the first time in my life. I didn't like the fact that Slytherin is related to the dark arts at all. I've always been very skeptical about the dark arts, even including Draco's family. When he first told me his dad was a death eater, I freaked and told him never to say anything about it again. I liked to ignore the fact. My biggest annoyance was people thinking I was a fan of something as disgusting and disturbing as the dark arts. As a great person once said, "The world isn't divided into good people and death eaters."

Besides those few things, life had always been simple. Easy. Up until I was 15, I never doubted my life. I think I'll pick up my story at the beginning of fifth year, when things were still easy...

We were sitting in the common room, chattering up a storm. "We" includes me, Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise, a good friend of mine named Joyce, and any other "wannabes" hanging around us. We were the popular group- tops of the house. Tops of the school, as far as we were concerned.

"So, Pan, what did Snape give you on your essay?" asked Draco, leaning back in a wooden chair. I didn't like the chairs in the common room- they were too stiff.

I had to laugh at his question. "I got 100, duh. I mean, how can you not? They're so easy, you hardly have to do anything and good ol' Snape will give you a 100!" Everyone looked ant Crabbe and Goyle at that point, but they showed no signs of having heard me. It wasn't uncommon for them to loose reality like that. The idiots. "And don't call me Pan, Draco. It makes my sound like one of those things the house elves use to make your eggs."

"Aw, C'mon," said Draco, "its so cute!"

I stuck my tongue out and faked dead at this. I hated the word cute. It just sounds so... cute. Gross. "Well if you're gonna call me cute, I'm calling you darling." I smiled smugly. Draco hated those names nearly as much as me.

"Adorable" he spat back at me, but I was quick to retaliate.

"Baby face"

"Cutie pie"

"Lovely"

"Darling"

"Sweetie"

"Honey"

I stuttered, running out of words. "Um, Irresistible," I giggled. He stood up and walked over to my chair. The movement jerked Crabbe and Goyle out of some sort of trance.

"I don't mind that so much," he whispered in my ear, bending down to kiss me. What started as an innocent kiss did not continue as one, and soon the rest of the common room was shielding their eyes.

"Okay, okay, that's enough!" yelled Joyce. When we showed no signs of stopping, she nodded at Blaise. He grabbed Draco's Collar, She grabbed mine, and soon they were dragging us to opposite sides of the room.

"Enough of the PDA," Joyce was telling me as we sat back down. I just rolled my eyes and leaned back in the chair for a bit. The conversation continued on for a while without any major events, and my mind slowly started to drift away from it. Only when I heard something about Dumbledore did I start paying attention.

"He's such an Idiot! I heard a rumor about him starting a club with those cozy little Gryffindors to riot against the ministry or something. How stupid! That little mudblood lover is just so..."

Blaise continued talking, but I didn't continue listening. They were raving about Dumbledore again. I never joined them when they had these talks, and so far no one's seemed to notice. I didn't understand what they had against him, to be perfectly honest. I mean sure, I'm not the biggest fan of the guy... I don't particularly like him or anything, but I don't hate him. I don't even _dis_like him very much, though I never said this allowed. Why would I dislike him? Sure, he likes half bloods, but I always thought people could make their own opinions about stuff like that. At least he isn't a half blood himself. A riot against the ministry sounded a bit extreme though... probably just a little lie some first year made up to get some attention. I didn't get too worried about it.

"Alright guys," I declared, not sure if I was interrupting anything or not, "I'm off to bed now. I'll talk to you all tomorrow. Thank God it's the weekend."

Everyone bid goodnight, and Draco pulled me down next to him by my tie. He started kissing my neck, his own little was of saying goodbye, but I pulled away. "PDA, remember?" I gave him a wink, wheeled around, and sprinted up the stairs to my dormitory.


End file.
